Dragon Ball movie 3
Dragon Ball Mystical Great Adventure (ドラゴンボール 魔訶不思議大冒険) is the third Dragon Ball movie. It was release in theaters in Japan on July 9, 1988. In the English version, the movie is call Dragon Ball Mystical Adventure. It's reveal that the film was release in Japan in between Dragon Ball episode 119 and 120. With it premiering at the 1988 Toei Cartoon Festival along with movies from the Tatakae!! Ramenman, Bikkuriman, and Kamen Rider Black series. The film was directed by Kazuhisa Takenouchi. While it was produced by Keizo Shichijo. Whereas the screenplay was done by Yoshifumi Yuki. The music was done by Shunsuke Kikuchi. While the Cinematography was done by Motoaki Ikegami, and it was edited by Shinichi Fukumitsu. The opening theme song is "Makafushigi Adventure!, which is sung by Hiroki Takahashi. While the closing theme song is Doragon Boru Densetsu. As Goku and Kuririn are training for the martial arts tournament. They meet Tien including his friend Choazu. It turns out that Choazu is a emperor. Goku and the others also meet Upa, Bora, Tao Pai Pai, General Blue and Arale. Plot Goku and Kuririn are training for a World Martial Arts Tournament to be held in the country of Mifan. The Emperor of Mifan, Chaozu, is trying to find his lost "Ran Ran." The minister, Master Shen, has Pilaf and his gang work on a Global Dragon Radar, takes it from him, and is using it to locate the Dragon Balls. Minister Master Shen and General Tao claim that they will use the wish from Shenron to locate Ran Ran, but are actually planning, with Tien's help, to kill Chaozu and take over the country. Blue announces that Ran Ran is being held in Master Shen's room, and is killed by General Tao for it. Bora and Upa have located the final Dragon Ball and they take it to Mifan to use it to demand that Mifan's soldiers be forced to leave the Sacred Land of Korin. Bora is tricked into entering the tournament (the winner of the tournament will be granted one wish by Chiaotzu), and is then killed by General Tao. The story of Blue and Goku entering Penguin Village is included, but this time it is General Tao and Goku that meet Arale Norimaki, and Goku defeats General Tao with Arale's help. Bulma, Oolong, Launch and Puar are looking for the other six Dragon Balls, so Bulma can make a wish. However, when the Dragon Balls are located in the palace, they are ambushed by Shen and his guards. Bulma barely makes it out with Yamcha's help and they jump into the moat surrounding Chaozu's castle, but accidentally drop their Dragon Balls into a deep fissure. Tien realizes that he likes Chaozu too much, and does not kill his friend; instead, he blows away Master Shen. Goku throws the final ball into the moat, and asks Shenron to resurrect Bora who is reunited with his son. Voice Cast :Japanese *Masako Nozawa as Son Goku *Mami Koyama as Launch/Arale *Hiromi Tsuru as Bulma *Toru Furuya as Yamcha *Kouhei Miyauchi as Master Roshi *Mayumi Tanaka as Kuririn *Naoki Tatsuta as Oolong *Naoko Watanabe as Puar *Hirotaka Suzuoki as Tien *Hiroko Emori as Chaozu *Ichiro Nagai as Karin/Master Shen *Chikao Otsuka as Tao Pai Pai *Daisuke Gori as Umigame *Toshio Furukawa as General Blue *Shin Aomori as Metallic *Mitsuko Horie as Upa *Banjō Ginga as Bora *Shigeru Chiba as Pilaf *Tessho Genda as Shuu *Eiko Yamada as Mai *Seiko Nakano as Gatchan *Kenji Utsumi as Shenron *Joji Yanami as the Narrator :English *Ceyli Delgadillo as Goku *Meredith McCoy as Arale Norimaki *Edie Mirman as Launch *Christopher R. Sabat as Yamcha, Turtle, Sheron and the narrator *Tiffany Vollmer as Bulma *Mike McFarland as Master Rosh, Emperor Pilaf, and Gatchan *Laurie Steele as Kuririn *Brad Jackson as Oolong *Monika Antonelli as Puar *John Burgmeier as Tien *Monika Antonelli as Chaozu *Chuck Huber as Master Shen *Mark Britten as Korin *Kent Williams as Tao Pai Pai *Sonny Strait as Lieutenant Blue *Chris Rager as Major Metallitron *Kara Edwards as Upa *Dameon Clarke as Bora *Justin Cook as Shuu *Cynthia Cranz as Mai Trivia *While the movie seems to be a retelling of events from the manga/anime. The English version refers to Chaozu as an emperor and Tao Pai Pai as a general, positions they apparently hold only in this movie; but since little is known about Chaozu's past, it is possible he was an emperor in the main series as well. *The 8th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M6XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in Changes. all information on Dragon Ball movie 3 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Mystical_Adventure